gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Polizei (SA)
1994er LV-Modell: 1981er–1990er | Hersteller = | Wert = 25.000 Dollar | Techn.Daten = Höchstgeschw.: 330 km/h 0–100 km/h: 4,0 s Antrieb: Heckantrieb Getriebe: Fünf-Gang-Getriebe Gewicht: 1.600 kg Motortyp: Benziner Schadensrisiko: 24 % }}miniatur|Ein SAPD-Schild Polizeiwagen (Spielname: Polizei; engl. Police; Spieldatei-Bezeichnungen: CopCarLA, CopCarSF und CopCarVegas) gab es bisher in jedem Grand-Theft-Auto-Teil, so auch in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Jede Polizeibehörde (LSPD, SFPD und LVPD) von San Andreas hat ihr eigenes Streifenwagenmodell, wobei die ersteren beiden einen modifizierten Premier darstellen. Der LVPD-Streifenwagen hingegen basiert auf einer unbekannten Limousine, welche ursprünglich als Einsatzfahrzeug für das FBI geplant war, aber später verworfen wurde. In jedem dieser Autos lassen sich die Bürgerwehr-Missionen starten und absolvieren. Der Polizeiwagen ist im Übrigen auch eines der wenigen Fahrzeuge im Spiel, in denen man anstatt des Radioprogramms den Polizeifunk hören kann. Ebenfalls kann man die Dachsirene einschalten, was zur Folge hat, dass Zivilfahrzeuge an den Straßenrand fahren, wenn man angefahren kommt. Einsatzfahrzeuge reagieren allerdings nicht darauf. Steigt man das erste Mal in einen Streifenwagen ein, erhält man eine Schrotflinte mit fünf Schuss. Fundorte Allgemein # Ab zwei Fahndungssternen wird man von Polizisten in Polizeiwagen verfolgt, Los Santos bzw. San Fierro bzw. Las Venturas # Innerhalb der drei Großstädte von San Andreas im alltäglichen Straßenverkehr unterwegs (mit einem oder zwei Polizisten besetzt) Los Santos Police Department # In der Tiefgarage des Los Santos Police Department, Pershing Square, Los Santos # In der Mission In the Beginning, Ganton, Los Santos (nicht beschaffbar) # In der Mission Burning Desire steht ein Polizeiwagen vor Jim’s Sticky Ring, Market, Los Santos # In der Mission Reuniting the Families, es greifen fast nur Polizeiwagen an (nicht beschaffbar), Los Santos # In der Mission The green Sabre (nicht beschaffbar) # In der Mission End of the Line, einige angreifende Wagen (nicht beschaffbar) bzw. zwei Stück bei der Schießerei um den SWAT-Transporter, Los Santos San Fierro Police Department # In der Tiefgarage des San Fierro Police Department, Downtown, San Fierro # In der Mission Test Drive, zwei kurz aufeinander folgende Wellen an Streifenwagen # In der Mission 555 WE TIP Las Venturas Police Department # Im Autounterstand und in der Tiefgarage des Las Venturas Police Department, Roca Escalante, Las Venturas Fehler *Manchmal steigt ein Polizist hinten in den Wagen ein und fährt los, ohne dass ein Fahrer hinter dem Lenkrad sitzt. Wenn man dann auf den Wagen schießt, sodass er anfängt zu brennen, springt der Polizist aus dem Fahrzeug und der Wagen bremst erst von selbst und dreht dann um, ohne dass eine einzige Person im Wagen sitzt. Trivia miniatur|Das Beta-Fahrzeug, auf dem der LVPD-Streifenwagen basiert * Der LSPD-Streifenwagen ist deutlich tiefergelegt gegenüber dem des SFPD, wobei aber beide auf demselben Fahrzeug basieren. Das könnte daran liegen, das es in San Fierro sehr viele Steigungen gibt, bei den ein tiefergelegter Wagen aufsetzen oder gar sich verkanten könnte. * Der Streifenwagen des LVPD basiert auf einer unbekannten Limousine, die sehr wahrscheinlich als Dienstwagen neben dem Rancher für das FBI fungieren sollte, da man ein untexturiertes Blaulicht im Inneren des Wagens erkennen kann, ähnlich dem VCPD-Cheetah aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *In den ländlicheren Regionen des Staates wird ein speziell für Geländefahrten geeigneter Einsatzwagen von der örtlichen Polizei verwendet, welcher auf dem Rancher basiert, jedoch Ranger genannt wird. *Sobald ein Polizist sein Einsatzfahrzeug (beispielsweise bei einer Explosion) verliert, stiehlt er ein Auto und setzt seine Streife fort. *Wenn man die Sirene einschaltet, weichen Einsatzfahrzeuge üblicherweise nicht aus, wenn jedoch ein Polizist aus einem Wagen aufgrund eines Einsatzes aussteigt und wieder einsteigt, fährt er rechts an den Rand, sobald man die Sirene wieder einschaltet. *Ein Polizeiwagen des LSPD kommt auch in der Introduction vor. * In den Polizei-Tiefgaragen findet man auch jeweils ein Modell, bei dem die Motorhaube offen ist. *Manchmal halten sich Polizisten trotz ihrer Vorbildfunktion nicht an die Verkehrsregeln. Beispielsweise fahren sie gelegentlich bei Rot über eine Ampel. *Anhand von Vorschaubildern kann man erkennen, dass die Streifenwagen ursprünglich grau lackiert waren. *In der Androidversion von GTA San Andreas kann man in Polizeifahrzeugen Radio hören, indem man auf Optionen und Radiosetup geht. Nun wählt man einen Beliebigen Radiosender aus und setzt das Spiel fort. Jetzt kann man auch in Polizeifahrzeugen Radio hören. Bilder LSPD-Streifenwagen, SA.PNG|Der LSPD-Streifenwagen SFPD-Streifenwagen, SA.PNG|Der SFPD-Streifenwagen LVPD-Streifenwagen, SA.PNG|Der LVPD-Streifenwagen LSPD-Streifenwagen-Schadensmodell, SA.PNG|Das Schadensmodell SFPD-Wagen-Schadensmodell, SA.PNG|Das Schadensmodell LVPD-Streifenwagen-Schadensmodell, SA.PNG|Das Schadensmodell Kategorie:San-Andreas-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Polizeifahrzeuge Kategorie:Limousinen Kategorie:Spielfehler